Beauty in the Breakbown
by Twinkie-Defense-M.M.W
Summary: "Do you know what it's like to be trapped into a life you never planned on having?" -Johnny the Homicidal Maniac T because my sister nagged that it's not even M rated. :b
1. Chapter 1

So, I noticed that there are not that many fanfics about Rashel and Quinn. That is upsetting because they're my all-time favorite! So, I wrote my own. Sorry if it sucks but yeah, I'm obviously a bad speller even with spell-check and suck at grammar. Enjoy(Sort-a...)

* * *

Small hands wrapped around the metal pole as one of the legs swung itself around it and a figure slowly and seductively began to grind against the pole. The music in the background was used to keep the mood going, men were whistling throwing bills on the stage while sipping their drinks wearing $400 suits. All this wasn't new to the person swinging around the pole, she was used to this. This is her job; a pole dancer. Not a prostitute, definitely not a stripper. No clothes came off, they didn't need to come off because Rashel Lieblos was already pretty much naked. The skin-tight black booty shorts were emphasising her half bare bottom, the suffocating bra was squeezing her chest making her assets come together and almost spill out. Honestly she wasn't going to take anything off, she had made that clear to her boss who laughed and just nodded. The woman was nice, she looked just like a grandmother should; sweet and friendly. was exactly that, a sweet and friendly old woman who somehow ended up owning an exotic club. How she got this, Rashel didn't know. She was just grateful she wasn't pressured to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with. Not that she actually enjoyed this job, but money was something she needed, minimum wage wasn't going to cut it and growing up in an orphanage didn't give her anyone to rely on so this was her only option, besides she had a child to take care of so this job was necessary. The music was coming to an end so Rashel slowly slid down the pole all the while keeping her legs wrapped tightly around it, her hands running up and down her sides. Throwing her long black hair to the side she stood up and gave a seductive smile towards the men before walking off and heading towards the back and towards her dressing room. would collect the money and hand her the total later. Sighing she turned towards the mirror. The reflection showed a pale face framed by long silky black hair, bangs ran across her forehead with full dark eyebrows defining emerald-green eyes, eyes that looked like cat eyes. High cheek bones and a straight button nose followed along with a pair of rosy pink full lips which were slightly parted. All in all the girl in the mirror was gorgeous. Grabbing the makeup wipes Rashel began to wipe away the little amount of makeup she used, eye-shadow and lip stick stained the wipe and it was thrown out. "1:13," she muttered. Quickly she changed into her normal clothes, her legs shoving into the skinny jeans and the blasted heeled boots replaced with comfortable sneakers. Just as she began to brush her hair, appeared with an envelope. Her pay for the day. "Thank you so much Ms. Leba!" "Oh," a skinny bony hand raised in a shooing gesture, "it's no problem Shelly dear. Say hi to your little boy for me tho." A soft smile appeared on Rashels' face at the nickname. "Of course," she got up putting the envelope in the secret pocket of her jacket before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. She placed a quick kiss on the lady's' cheek followed by a smile and a wave. "See you tomorrow! Have a wonderful morning, but don't strain yourself!" Closing the door, Rashel smiled slightly. The woman was so sweet and wonderful, like the grandmother she never had. Huffing she began the walk to her apartment keeping a steady pace. Living in Las Vegas wasn't as dangerous as it seemed, entertainers, late night tourists, and party animals always roamed the streets. A few women dressed in skimpy dresses waved at Rashel in greeting before walking off to work; prostitutes. She never worked as a prostitute, but she did see them waiting outside of bars and clubs since drunk and horny men would look for some action if they couldn't find any inside. They were nice people really, always offering to help lost tourists or offer to walk each other home just to be safe. She knew some of them, Samantha a 21-year-old from Spain . She was nice, pretty skin and a cute pixie face. She was a runaway from an abusive relationship, having no family in the states she took a job as a stripper. She didn't like her boss who would give her one-third of her income and often made advances towards her. She quit and became a prostitute. Quick and easy money. had offered her to come work at the club. She had thanked her for the offer but rejected the job since she didn't want to work for any company. It was a strange reasoning but she hadn't questioned it. "Finally home." Digging through her bag Rashel found her keys and opened the door to her building and heading for the left where her apartment door was. 'Thank god I live on the first floor!' The idea of having to walk up several flights of stairs with aching feet didn't seem like something she would want to do. Before her key could even enter through the lock the door opened. A small boy in pajamas looked up and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Oh, Andy! You're suppose to be asleep!" Patting his head she removed his arms from her and shooed him inside locking the door behind her. "I know...but I had a nightmare," he muttered while following her into the kitchen. Placing her keys on the counter and putting her bag down she bent down and picked him up into her hold. He smiled and placed his head against her shoulder while she stroked his ash-blond hair. "Don't be scared of a dream. It's just that; a dream. Besides," a playful look entered her eyes as she whispered into his ear, "mommy got paid today so we could head down to the mall and buy that game you've wanted." His head immediately lifted up as a childish gleam appeared in his icy blue eyes. "Really?!" "Yup! So rest up because we're going shopping later." He squirmed in her arms so she bent down again and let him go watching as he took a seat in a chair, his legs swinging in a rapid pace. The small bundle of energy isn't really her son, she just happened to meet him when she was on her way to Las Vegas. Anthony Tucker or Andy as he preferred, is a werewolf. How does she know this? Rashel is a human, and as a human she didn't know about the Night World, but when she had run away from the orphanage at 13 she had stumbled across an abandoned half-burned down house. Being 13 and fearless she decided she would rest there for the night, she was tired and cold and trying to find shelter in upstate New York wasn't easy. Pushing through fallen pieces of burned wood and plaster she stumbled across a boy. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and head down while crying. She remembered how she had asked him what was wrong and he had whimpered while pushing himself as far back as he could. He didn't answer so she had held her hands up and asked again. "Vampire hunters killed my mommy and daddy..." he sniffled and let his hold loosen before lifting his head towards her. "Vampire what...?" And then he told her. He told her about the Night World, how witches, shape-shifters, werewolf, and made/lamia vampires lived along with humans. How they were involved in everything from governments to factory workers. She had been shocked if not slightly amused. She hadn't believed him until he changed into a small pup. Ash-blond hair became fur and icy blue eyes became larger. A tail poked out and his body no longer had hands and feet but hind and front legs. He was a small little wolf. He switched back and sat down all the while staring at her. She didn't say anything else. However she did ask him why not ask other Night Worlders for help. He had looked sad again and said that werewolf were considered the garbage of Night World society. Then he told her about the laws, she again asked why he told her. His only reply was: "You have mommys' eyes." In that moment she decided that she would take care of him, he was only 3 and already he saw his parents killed simply for being different, he wouldn't get help just because he was a werewolf, she patted his head and took his hand. "If you want I could be your mother, I never had one so I won't really be good at this but I can manage." He had smiled and tackled her into a hug. Since then it had been them two against the world. When they had made it to Vegas they had sneaked into a building and slept inside an empty room. When they had woken, an elderly woman smiled and made them breakfast. It was . She asked how they managed to get here and where their parents were. Rashel told half of the truth while keeping a few things to herself. She told her of being raised in an orphanage, how one night she meet Andy who was not only an orphan but a homeless child and how she had decided she would care for him like a mother. She didn't say anything about the Night World. smiled and managed to get them a small apartment near here seeing as she had connections and took care of them for the following 3 years before she became too sick to even come over anymore. The following year Rashel had asked her for a job and here she was now. It wasn't something she actually thought she would be doing, but she was happy. Happy she could manage on her own and take care of a child. Yes she was happy, but a part of her was missing. It seemed strange and all but it felt like a part of her wasn't there, like there was something she needed to find. Shes been having that feeling since she turned 6, and at that time she began to have dreams. They were never clear. Always being gone in a flash. The first dream she had, it was...strange. She had been on a boat and someone was holding her, however it wasn't her. This person, she was taller, older...complete. The person holding her was just a shadow. She could feel them, the way their arms were wrapped around her, but she couldn't see them. He was talking but she couldn't hear him either, and worst of all; she didn't know his name. When the hand cupped her cheek and kissed her she woke up with tears rolling down her face. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt so lonely and unhappy and worst of all she felt a strong sense of longing. She hadn't slept the rest of the night, the tears never halting no matter what she tried. In the end she finally stopped but the feeling stayed there, locked up but there. And when she had come to Vegas they unlocked themselves and made her heart beat with slight excitement. She had assumed it was due to finally getting here, but it never went away. She's been here for 4 years already and those feelings kept going. Sighing she began to lift up the already sleeping boy and take him back to their room. It was a single bedroom apartment and that was fine with them. It was comfy. Placing him down she tucked him in and changed into her own night-clothes turning off the lights and snuggling up next to him. She kissed his forehead and closed her own eyes mentally preparing herself for the dream that would soon come. "If I just know your name I'd be happy..." she muttered before sleep overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

So my spelling and grammar still sucks even with spell-check. Anyways, thanks to you guys who followed and reviewed! Uh...What else...hm..oh! So, some part of this chapter got deleted and well...I'm far too lazy to re-write it. Anyways, sorry if it don´t make much sense. Uh...Enjoy!(Sort-a...)

* * *

"Mommy wake up! Lets go, let's go, lets GO!" The bed shook as Andy jumped up and down, mindful of the fingers all in trying to waken Rashel. Groaning and a sniffle alerted him that she was already awake. Stopping his jumps he sat down and poked her nose. "I'm awake." Yawning she stretched her limbs and headed towards the bathroom, her little man heading off towards the kitchen probably getting cereal.

It was a routine they usually had, he would jump up and down until Rashel was forced to get up, she would head to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower while he would serve himself a bowl of cereal. When she had finished with her routine Rashel dried off and grabbed a skirt and shirt being lazy to actually put pants on. The L.A. sun would always be up so a skirt would be fine. Her outfit wasn't flashy or skimpy. A simple white button up shirt with a knee-length black skirt and some flats. She brushed through her long hair making sure to remove any knots and finally letting it fall straight down her back. Grabbing her shoulder bag and pocketing the money from yesterday she headed towards the kitchen.

"You ready kid?"

"No." She laughed slightly.

Ushering him into the shower she laid a pair of clean clothes and yelled, "Make sure to wash behind your ears!" Before grabbing her own bowl and pouring her own cereal. Half an hour later they were both dressed and fed ready to head out. Locking the door she grabbed his hand and headed towards the car. The black Audi was sleek and new and ready to be used.

"Put your seatbelt on!"

"But I don't like it!"

"No buts. On. Now." The click sound was heard and Rashel pulled out of the parking lot a smile on her face. Today felt like it was going to be alright. On their way they talked about random things, from why pinatas were usually donkeys to what flavor ice cream was the best. She liked this, she felt happy. Everything finally seemed to fall into place.

* * *

"I want to find her." The sound of paper shuffling stopped and Thierry Descouedres looked up towards the person in front of him. A young man stood before him, his face showing impatience and annoyance while his eyes held determination.

John Quinn, Hunters adopted son most feared vampire besides Thierry stood before him.

"Do you know where to look?" He watched as the boy slightly deflated and he settled for giving a blank look.

"No, but I know she's here somewhere. I felt it the moment I got off the plane." Thierry said nothing and just nodded before sighing and gesturing for Quinn to take a seat. The dark-haired made vampire narrowed his eyes but reluctantly sat down.

"I know waiting for your soul mate to be born again is difficult, but trying to rush into things isn't going to help finding her any easier. I'm having Nelson check in the database for anyone named Rashel with black hair and green eyes. Be aware that her last name will change, she is born into a different family. For now relax and go with Ash. He hired entertainment for James bachelor party." Quinn scrunched up his nose in disdain. Ash always had to plan something extraordinary when he was in charge of parties. Whether it be a simple birthday party or bachelor party he had to have something perverted. He remembered once when Eric made the mistake of letting Ash plan a surprise baby shower for Thea, his soul mate a Harman witch.

It had been a disaster.

When Eric had bought her up to the living room a hoard of male strippers were grinding against a pole while one of them pulled Thea and tried to rub their crotch close to her face. Thea never did get over that incident, always peeking into a room before walking in. How that Redfern became in charge of planning this event, Quinn wouldn't know.

"Fine." Getting up he headed towards his old room, the room that he had once shared with Rashel when she had been alive and both were new to Circle Daybreak. When she had died, he felt like it was Dove all over again. However this time it hurt far worse than the first time.

When Dove was staked he felt grief, anger and fear. A part of him, his human side died with Dove that day, but with Rashel...a part of him didn't die that day, himself as a whole did. Where he had felt fear and grief for Dove he felt almost everything for Rashel. The anger, hate, loneliness, longing...Dove was a lamia vampire, she wouldn't have come back, but Rashel died human.

She would be back.

Hannah Snow, Thierry' soul mate, and an old soul had assured him. She even had Thea cast a spell to be completely sure that Rashel would be born again. Losing someone you loved the first time felt terrible, losing someone you love who was your soul mate felt beyond heartbreaking, if that was possible. How Thierry managed to live several life-times losing his soul mate, Quinn wouldn't know. But for now he would just wait.

Hopefully not for long.

"Ready Quinn? We're heading out!" Now if only Ash would disappear life would feel a little more bearable.

* * *

"Hello how are you?" Rashel placed the phone between her shoulder and her ear, her hands busy with dinner cooking over the stove. Andy sat at the already set table, a coloring book and crayons spread over it.

"Oh Rashel I'm well! I hope you and little Andy are well. I just came to tell you that tonight someone asked for the best and you certainly are it. He's paying triple what you'd make in a day." Turning off the stove Rashel stood eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Ar-are you being serious?" A small laugh sounded on the other line.

"I wouldn't lie to you Shelly. I told him the best of the best would be there! Will you take it?" Pulling the phone away from her shoulder she turned towards Andy.

"Sweety, dinners ready hold on okay? I just need to speak with " She didn't wait for a reply as she rushed into the living room and answered, "Of course! For when if I may ask?"

"Tonight, but I'm afraid it's a bit earlier then your usual time. The client requested you arrive here at 11."

"I'll be there."

"Alright Shelly dear. It's being held here, in the V.I.P private room. Don't worry they seem like nice enough people, they assured me that they won't try a thing." Well if trusted them, well who was she to argue? It took a lot to convince , no amount of money would ever win her trust over.

"A-alright I trust you. I'll be there. Have yourself a good night!"

"Good-bye Shelly dear." Ending the call Rashel let out a huge breathe. Triple what I make in a day!

"I'm hungry!" Andy! Standing up she rushed over to the kitchen. "Andy," taking the plates she served their dinner, "I have to go to work early today. Will you be fine by yourself a little early?" Icy blue looked into green.

"I guess so, I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself!" Rashel smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's my little man!" They sat down and began to enjoy their dinner while talking about their day at the mall. 'Oh Anthony I hate leaving you by yourself...' Deciding she would make it up to him later she began to eat her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

So guy here it is! Sorry its short, but um yeah. I am aware of how horrible this chapter is, sorry, but yeah. Hm...My grammar still sucks and so does my spelling but I hope its okay. Anyways, Enjoy(Sort-a)! By-the-way guys, I am afraid I'll have to delete my other story. Mostly because I lost my inspiration for that one and I'm lazy. I won't lie and say I'm busy because I'm not, I'm just lazy. Sorry but thank you to those who viewed and such!

* * *

Rashel shifted from foot to foot. She felt nervous for two reasons.

One: She was afraid to mess up in front of the client. What if, for some reason, she accidentally slipped and fell flat on her face? What would she do then? Would he still pay her?

Reason Two: That feeling was there again.

Twice as strong as the first time.

Her heart was beating rapidly and her head kept showing images...images that usually appeared in her dreams, however this time they weren't shadowed. They were blurred, blurred just like looking into a mirror after taking a shower. But he wasn't there in any of those images, the man who kissed her.

Rashel wanted to think more about it but it was almost 11 and she still needed to get ready.

Putting on some eye-shadow, mascara, and lipstick she turned to her hair which had already been done, curled and half pined up on the side so now all she needed was clothes. Or rather lack there of.

'10:41, I should hurry.' She grabbed a corset, black lace roses running around the red of the material she wore them deciding this was just fine.

It was simple, classic, elegant but seductive. Rashel wished she could just wear comfortable shoes, but it seemed that wasn't possible so she just grabbed a pair of black pumps and put them on.

10:57

"Show time"

* * *

Quinn didn't want to be here.

He would rather be back home enjoying the solitude, but Ash wouldn't allow that. And so here he was at some gentleman club sitting in the V.I.P section in the private room along with other members of Circle Daybreak.

James, the groom, looked uncomfortable being here especially since he was pretty much dragged into it much like the rest of Ash's' unwilling victims.

'10:58'

The blond boy in question grabbed the microphone and announced that the entertainment had arrived and was about to begin. Seeing as there was a stage along with a pole in the center and their chairs were surrounding it he knew that idiot lamia got a stripper to perform.

"Who exactly is performing?" It was James who had spoken up and was staring at Ash.

"I don't actually know who. I just told the boss here I wanted the best of the best!"

"So, for all we know the best of the best maybe a dude in a girl suit." This time it was Morgead Blackthorn who answered and was staring towards Ash with narrowed eyes.

"...Maybe...Oh look its starting." Both of the lamia vampire turned back towards the mini stage just as the music began. The song that was playing made Quinn's heart beat.

It was Rashel's favorite song: "Until We Bleed."

She would always play the song, usually sing along to it when she thought she was alone, she would even whistle the tune perfectly when she needed to concentrate. She had declared that this, this was their song. He hadn't complained, mostly because he hadn't cared about such things, but when she died he found himself listening to the same song on repeat; over and over and over until he knew the song by heart, even the tune and melody of it.

And now when it started to play he decided to see who it was that would dance along to it. What he saw made him stop completely.

He wasn't breathing anymore because who he saw there wasn't a guy in a girl suit.

It was Rashel.

It had to be Rashel. The girl who walked out looked exactly like her; a replica.

And he knew everyone else here thought so too.

When the beat of the lyrics began she walked up and lifted up her head.

It was her. Those eyes wouldn't, couldn't, belong to anyone else. They weren't staring at anyone, just at the wall.

And then she moved.

She was dancing around the pole, her hips rotating, climbing up and slowly, seductively, sliding back down. Her legs wrapped around, and she would spin around, her beautiful long black hair fanning out and falling to her back, never seeming out-of-place.

He wanted to go up there, go up there and cover her, stop the others from looking at her, but he couldn't. He was frozen in shock that it was actually her, the small marks on the side of her neck proved it.

He had given that to her, to try in a vain attempt to keep her alive...to change her into a vampire. He had failed and instead marked her in her next life, just like Thierry had done to Hannah...

When the song was coming to an end she finally looked towards them. The hand that was going for the pole stopped halfway. She was just standing there, staring.

Right. At. Him.

"John..." And then she was falling.


End file.
